One Last Time
by emuhleeishazn
Summary: If I die before you do, I'll go to heaven and wait for you. That's what she could've said, but instead, she said something else. Oneshot


"_If I die before you do,_

_I'll go to heaven and wait for you."_

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were chirping musically, children playing about aimlessly, small little critters roaming in a blossoming field. Indeed it was a beautiful day, yet it didn't seem like it to two mikos.

"Today is the day where we see who gets to keep their soul." Kikyou said as she got her bow and arrow in position.

"You're right... I'm not afraid of dieing to the likes of _you_, but I warn you, I'm not letting you go that easily." Kagome said with confidence. She may have sounded strong, but deep down, she knew she was afraid... Not afraid of dieing... But afraid of not being able to see _him_ ever again. (A/N: Kagome sounds like Kikyou, don't cha think? They are reincarnations after all.)

Kagome got her bow and arrow in position as Kikyou pulled the string to the bow back, along with the tail of the arrow. A pink ball of pureness with a hint of evilness appeared at the tip of the arrow.

Kikyou let the string and arrow go as the arrow was surrounded with the same pink pureness as the pink _ball_ of pureness that appeared at the tip of the arrow when Kikyou positioned it.

The arrow soared through the air and to its target, Kagome.

Kagome, who knew she was no match to the sacred arrow that Kikyou fired, stood there and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain and suffering to come. To her surprise, she felt no pain... And no suffering.

She opened her eyes slowly to see what had happened, but all she could see was red and silver.

Kagome went wide eyed as she realized who stood before her.

"Inu... yasha?"

She tilted her head to her side and gazed in front of Inuyasha. He was holding his transformed tetsusaiga. (A/N: If ya'll didn't know, the "su" in tetsusaiga is silent.)

'_Did Inuyasha block Kikyou's arrow with his tetsusaiga?' _Kagome thought as she stared at Inuyasha who was staring at Kikyou who was staring at both Kagome and Inuyasha.

"That's enough, Kikyou! You don't have to go and kill Kagome when you know I'm going to hell with you!" Inuyasha growled at Kikyou.

'_That's right... Inuyasha said he was going to fulfill his obligation by going to hell with... Kikyou.' _Kagome thought sadly.

.:Flashback:.

The day was perfect. Inuyasha and the gang finally defeated Naraku which means Miroku's wind tunnel had vanished, Sango got to peacefully bury and pray for her kid brother, Kohaku to rest in peace, Inuyasha avenged Kikyou after all these years, and the sacred jewel of four souls was once again whole and purified.

"Hey, Inuyasha? Why the long face? Aren't you happy you got to defeat Naraku and avenged Kikyou?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she sat beside him on top of a hill. You could see streaks of pink and orange streaming out of the sun as it sets.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at Kagome.

"I don't know... I don't know if I'm suppose to be happy or sad? Relieved or mad... Does it matter anymore?" Inuyasha said as he laid on the grass, staring at the sky above him.

Now it was Kagome's turn to look back at him.

"Of course it matters! I don't want you to be emotionless like Sesshomaru, but I'm not forcing you to be happy." Kagome spat.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as their gazes locked. Gold clashed with sapphire.

"Then... what am I suppose to feel?... I know I avenged Kikyou, but... she's still lingering in this world. She won't rest until I go to hell with her." Inuyasha said as sadness along with confusion appeared in his golden orbs that Kagome could get lost in, but she quickly realize this and looked away regretfully.

"It's... It's okay Inuyasha... Go to hell with her... I won't get mad if that's what you're trying to say. It's not my business, anyways..." Kagome's voice cracked as she tried to fight back the tears that were forcing to come out any second.

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha... I want you to have this." Kagome said as she took Inuyasha's hand and let his clawed fingers wrap around the fragment.

Inuyasha opened his hand to see the sacred jewel of four souls beaming at him. He closed his eyes and wrapped his clawed fingers around it once again.

"No... I can't have it... I don't need it anymore... It's yours." Inuyasha said as he took Kagome's hand and laid the jewel on her palm.

Kagome stared at him, shocked beyond belief.

"But... Inuyasha, didn't you say you wanted to be a full demon?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she faced him.

"You know I wanted to... but I can't... Even if I wanted to... I wouldn't be able to... I made a promise to Kikyou that I would go to hell with her..." Inuyasha said.

'_Oh... so that's the reason why he's sad...' _

Kagome looked at her hand where the jewel laid harmlessly on her palm. She coiled her fingers and held on to it tightly.

After a few moments, Kagome sighed and put the jewel in her skirt's pocket.

"Inuyasha... Let's spend the rest of the day together before both of us leaves."

"What do you mean 'both of us'?" Inuyasha asked, confused beyond confused.

"I meant what I meant."

"No, _I_ meant _you're_ leaving too?"

"Yeah... I don't have a reason for me to stay here anymore, so I'm going to go back to my time."

'_So... This is our last time to be together...'_ Inuyasha thought sadly.

There was an awkward silence, but Kagome broke it.

"So what do you say we spend our last day together? Just the two of us." Kagome said.

A blush appeared on Inuyasha's face as he looked away and said, "S-sure."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Sit boy."

Inuyasha came crashing to the ground. When the spell wore off, Inuyasha sat up and snapped, "What the hell did you do that for?"

Kagome giggled and said with an oh-so-innocent voice, "I wanted to do that one last time before we made our departure."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and legs as he raised his chin. "Keh!"

Kagome smiled at his cuteness and did what surprised Inuyasha; she laid her head on top of Inuyasha's shoulder and stared out at the sunset.

A bigger blush appeared on Inuyasha's face, but he ignored it as he too stared at the sunset, both enjoying each other's company.

.:End of Flashback:.

"Inuyasha... Are you ready to go to hell with me?" Kikyou asked as she walked toward Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as she remembered what he said to her yesterday (the flashback). He wanted her to have the jewel because he didn't need it anymore... What makes him think that she would need it too?

'_Oh Inuyasha... What will you do?... What will you _say_?'_ Kagome thought. She knew she didn't want Inuyasha to die. She knew for sure she didn't want to leave for she wouldn't be able to see Inuyasha again... but either way, she would never be able to see him... Never...

Kagome took the jewel out of her skirt pocket and held it tightly by her heart. She now knew what she needed. She knew it was a selfish wish, but she couldn't help herself. She was in love and nothing would ever change that...

She closed her eyes as she made her wish. The jewel started to glow and surround Kagome.

Inuyasha turned around to look at Kagome, but was blinded by the bright light that the jewel created.

Kagome felt her soul leave her body and rush towards Kikyou's body.

It was just like the time when Urasue brought Kikyou back to life. Kikyou wasn't really alive, but she was breathing. She wasn't of this world then because Kagome had part of her souls still in her, but because of Kagome's wish, her _whole_ soul left her body so Kikyou was now of this world and for Kagome... she was not anymore...

"Kagome...? Why?" Inuyasha asked, shocked beyond belief.

Kagome's body started to fade away as she looked at Inuyasha.

"You don't have to go to hell now, right? Kikyou's alive."

By now, Kagome's upper half of her body was the only part visible.

"But... why?" Inuyasha breathed out.

"People do... crazy things when they're... in love."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha one last time before leaving this world to go to the next.

"_A million words couldn't make you stay, I know because I've tried._

_Neither would a million tears bring you back, I know because I've tried."_

...Owari...

She thought her wish was selfish, but she was wrong. She sacrificed her own life just to not let Inuyasha go to hell. How can you say that's selfish? I can think why she thought her wish was selfish, though. The only reason why she made that wish was because she didn't want Inuyasha to go to hell and because... she couldn't bear not to be able to see Inuyasha ever again. I know, I know... She still wouldn't be able to see Inuyasha again, **but** she could watch over Inuyasha anytime she wants to up in the sky.

-Nervous laugh- This one shot was cheesy wasn't it? I hoped you liked it though. I'll be thinking of more one shots in the future! Oh and I do not own Inuyasha... But I shall one day! Mwahahahaha! -Lightening strikes in background while haunting music plays-

Sayonara!

-Miyuki-Baby


End file.
